The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balang15434’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during October 2012. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars having large flowers, unique flower coloration, and an upright growth habit.
The new Angelonia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection coded PN5719-6, not patented, characterized by its salmon and hot-pink colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection coded PN5692-1, not patented, characterized by its orchid-pink colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during February 2013 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since February 2013 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.